INESPERADO AMOR
by Sweet.illusion.A
Summary: Lo bueno llega cuando menos lo esperamos, el amor de tu vida puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina…No dudes y salí a buscarlo ;


_**INESPERADO AMOR (Con Itachi)**_

Tú eres una chica Argentina de 18 años que vive sola en Japón, para terminar los últimos años de secundaria en una de las mejores instituciones del mundo. Tus padres y tus familiares viven aun en tu país de origen. (No es el mundo ninja)

Y la historia comienza así…

**Cap 1-**

Un día vos ibas caminando por el centro de tu ciudad mientras pensabas que dentro de una semana tendrías que empezar el colegio, estabas tan dentro de tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta que alguien venia delante de ti y tropezaste, estabas a punto de caer al suelo pero sentiste los brazos y el pecho bien marcados de un joven sujetándote con fuerza, te ayudo y pudiste levantarte, cuando lo miraste un suave pero notable sonrojo se vio en tus mejillas, era un chico de ojos negros que solo con verlos te atrapaban como en una ilusión de la que no quisieras regresar, con una profundidad de belleza que te dejaba hechizada, con cabello negro sujetado con una coleta. En cuanto pudiste reaccionar te diste cuanta que aun seguías abrazándolo con fuerza, así que te soltaste suavemente y le preguntaste su nombre.

Tu- Como te llamas?

¿?- Itachi Huchiha, y vos?

Tu- Mi nombre es (…) (…), y por cierto, muchas gracias Itachi.

Itachi- No hay de que, yo no me fije por donde caminaba, la verdad es que venia pensando en mi colegio, voy camino a inscribirme al konoha.

Tu- A, que casualidad yo vengo de inscribirme, ósea que estaremos en el mismo colegio (Iner- Kyaaaaa ! voy a estar en la misma secundaria que Itachi )

Itachi- Y vos sos nueva allí?

Tu- No, estoy en esta secundaria desde primer año ya.

Itachi- Genial, porque yo soy nuevo y me gustaría que me enseñaras el salón al que debo ir, estoy en el último año.

Tu- Yo también, así que estaremos juntos (otro sonrojo apareció en tu cara, sin que te dieras cuanta, pero Itachi si lo noto)

Itachi- (Iner- Que hermosa es, tiene un cabello muy largo y suave, y la brisa hace que sienta su perfume, inundándome de armonía, me encanta) Entonces que te parece si te paso a buscar el primer día de clases así vamos juntos al colegio?

Tu- Me encantaría.

Itachi- Bueno ya me voy, porque sino se terminaran las vacantes. Toma (saco una hoja y una lapicera de su mochila, y te los dio) escribe algún numero para poder localizarte.

Tu- (Escribiste tu numero de celular y se lo diste) es mi numero de celular. Nos vemos Itachi. (Le diste un beso en la mejilla y te fuiste)

Itachi- Adiós (…) espero verte pronto (grito mientras te alejabas)

Mientras caminabas y mirabas vidrieras para comprar las cosas del colegio, te quedaste recordando a Itachi, no lo podías creer pero estabas totalmente enamorada de el, sentías que era tu príncipe azul de cuentos, y te preguntabas si el sentía que eras su princesa de ensueños, pero lo que vos no sabias era que pronto encontrarías la respuesta que tanto deseabas.

**Cap 2-**

Al otro día te despertó el sonido de tu celular, que tenía un mensaje, el cual decía: Hola bonita, soy Itachi, quería invitarte a ver una película para compensar el haberte atropellado, y de paso nos conocemos mejor. Te espero en la puerta del cine, Mundo Pelis, hoy a las 09:00.(de la noche)

Este mensaje te hizo demostrar una gran sonrisa, lo que anunciaba un buen día, respondiste el mensaje diciendo que si, y te levantaste a desayunar.

Luego de varias horas llegaron las 08:00, te fuiste a bañar y cuando acabaste te vestiste con un vestido que llegaba a las rodillas y se sujetaba al cuello, también te pusiste unos zapatos negros con taco y una cartera del mismo color.

Cuando sonaron las 08:30 te dirigiste al cine y en la puerta encontraste a Itachi vestido con unos jeans, zapatos negros y una camisa azul, como si los dos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

Itachi: (…) te ves verdaderamente hermosa.

Tu: Gracias, vos también te ves muy lindo (sonrojo)

Itachi: Entramos?

Tu: Claro, y que vamos a ver?

Itachi: No lo se, que genero de película quieres ver?

Tu: Me da igual, elige tú.

Itachi: Mmmm, bueno, que te parece si vemos una de terror?

Tu: Esto…bueno.

Cuando entraron vos estabas muy nerviosa y contenta al mismo tiempo, Itachi lo noto y te sujeto la mano, eso provoco que te sonrojaras, pero esta vez a el le sucedió lo mismo.

Ambos se pusieron en la cola para sacar las entradas y cuando avanzo sin dejar se sujetarte la mano Itachi saco dos pases.

Ustedes entraron y se sentaron a ver la película, cuando esta empezó comenzaron a aparecer secuencias que te daban verdaderos escalofríos, lo cual provoco que abrazaras con fuerza a Itachi del miedo que tenias, cuando Itachi te sintió se echo a reír, tu lo miraste con enojo, pero al ver su hermosa sonrisa tu sentimiento cambio a tranquilidad, el te miro con dulzura y te dio un beso pequeño y delicado al cual correspondiste, después de eso los dos se quedaron callados mirando la película, en realidad el miraba, tu solo te dedicabas a admirarlo con ternura.

Cuando termino y salieron del cine Itachi te acorralo contra una pared y te dijo:

Itachi: Me gustas (…), y mucho.

Tu: …(sonrojo notable en tus mejillas)

Itachi: Se que recién nos conocemos, pero siento que eres la mujer ideal que siempre soñé, además como iremos al mismo colegio tendremos tiempo de sobra para conocernos mejor. Entonces solo responde una cosa, quieres ser mi novia?

Tu: Creo que tendré mucho tiempo para conocerte, así que por supuesto acepto ser tu novia.

Después de tus palabras Itachi solo se dedico a darte un beso muy tierno que luego se convirtió en uno muy apasionado, al cual volviste a corresponder. (Yo: Que suerte tienes al estar con Itachi por dios, es hermoso).

Luego de un rato caminando por las calles Itachi te acompaño a tu casa y se despidió con un beso, prometiendo venir mañana a visitarte.

Cuando entraste a tu casa te fuiste a tu habitación, te dejaste caer en tu cama y pegaste un grito de felicidad, luego te levantaste te diste un baño y te fuiste a dormir pensando en el.

**Cap 3-**

Tu estabas placidamente dormida, hasta que el sol sobre tu cara te despertó, ya eran las 02:00 PM ya que al haberte acostado muy tarde a causa de la salida con tu ahora novio te había dejado cansada. En cuanto viste la hora te levantaste inmediatamente entre saltos porque en media hora llegaría Itachi, te bañaste te arreglaste con una minifalda de jeans y una musculosa gris al igual que tus zapatos haciendo que combinasen.

Luego de terminarte bajaste las escaleras de tu habitación que se encontraba en la planta alta porque oíste el timbre, cuando abriste la puerta ahí estaba Itachi vestido con una remera de mangas cortas color blanca con letras negras, un jeans y unas zapatillas negras, lo abrazaste impulsivamente y le diste un beso muy apasionado y dulce en el que sus lenguas jugaban al mismo tiempo que el te correspondía.

Itachi: Hola bonita. (Carita de felicidad)

Tu: Hola bonito ! (Con una gran sonrisa)

Los dos entraron. Itachi se sentó en el sillón de la sala mientras vos fuiste a buscar dos gaseosas. En ese momento el timbre de tu casa volvió a sonar, tu le pediste a Itachi que abriera la puerta, el lo hizo y dos chicas, una rubia y otra de pelo negro azulado se le quedaron mirando con una hemorragia nasal, tu te acercaste y dijiste con una expresión de sorpresa.

Tu: Hinata, Ino ! (Las hiciste pasar)

Itachi: Quienes son amor?

H&I: Amor? De que nos perdimos en este tiempo que estuvimos de vacaciones amiga?

Tu: Que bueno que regresaron ya las extrañaba muchísimo, por cierto chicas el es mi novio Itachi Huchiha (Carita dulce, mientras lo mirabas)

Itachi: Oh un gusto Hinata e Ino.

H&I: Lo mismo digo (dijeron al unísono, con una cara pervertida de parte de Ino)

Tu: Ino podrías dejar de ser tan babosa, y ya cuéntenme como les fue. Y Sakura donde esta?

Hinata: Vendrá unas semanas mas tarde.

Todos se sentaron en el sillón y comenzaron a hablar, de repente notas que Itachi estaba muy aburrido con la plática que mantenías con unas de tus mejores amigas, que te contaban que estaban de novias, Hinata con Naruto e Ino con Sai, amigos del colegio que en las vacaciones se convirtieron en algo mas.

Tu: Chicas nos disculpan un minuto a Itachi y a mi? Ya volvemos.

H&I: Claro.

Vos e Itachi se fueron al jardín trasero de tu casa.

Tu: Amor discúlpame, se que estos no eran tus planes ni los míos para nuestro primer día como novios. (Se te iluminaron lo ojos).

Itachi: La verdad que no eran mis planes bonita, yo pensaba pasar todo el día contigo a solas. (Mirada pervertida)

Tu: Jajajaja, me hubiese gustado ese plan (sonrojo)

Itachi: Sabes, mejor me voy, que te parece si vengo en la noche?

Tu: Ok, pero voy a extrañarte mucho.

Itachi: Igual yo.

Ambos regresaron a la sala e Itachi se despidió de tus amigas, tu lo acompañaste a la puerta le diste un beso muy dulce y le dijiste al oído.

Tu. Hasta la noche amor.

Cuando Itachi se fue entraste y delante de ti sorpresivamente se encontraban Hinata e Ino que te agarraron del brazo y te sentaron en el sillón mientras permanecían paradas delante de ti con una mirada de… suéltalo todo ya, queremos saber. La tres se miraron y se rieron, porque les causo gracia el saber lo que querían decir sin decirlo (Yo: Cállate y deja de explicar tanto, ya entendimos todas Misaki-chan)

**Cap 4-**

Cuando todas terminaron de reírse, vos les contaste como habías conocido a Itachi, y también les diste detalles de tu primera cita en la que se te declaro tu NOVIO.

Después de un largo rato charlando con tus amigas, ellas se despidieron de ti ya que se tenían que ir a visitar a sus familiares que no habían visto durante las vacaciones, además tu deberías esperar a Itachi en la noche.

Luego de unas horas el timbre sonó, tu abriste y ahí estaba de nuevo tu príncipe azul.

Tu: Amor volviste.

Itachi: Por supuesto, como lo prometí (te guiño el ojo)

Tu: Si, gracias por venir.

Itachi: No me desagrada visitar a mi novia, pero ahora te toca a ti conocer a mi familia, mi hermano menor Sasuke. (Vos sabias que los padres de Itachi habían muerto)

Tu: Me encantaría. Y cuando lo conoceré?

Itachi: Ahora mismo si lo deseas.

Tu: Claro, me encantaría.

Itachi: Entonces vamos a mi casa bonita.

Tu: Haí (si en japonés)

Itachi y vos se subieron a un deportivo negro con dibujos de llamas azules.

Después de conducir por unos minutos Itachi y tú llegaron a la casa Huchiha.

Itachi: Ya llegamos, estoy ansioso por que conozcas a mi hermano.

Tu: Yo igual. (Sonreíste)

Ustedes entraron a la casa, Itachi te quito el abrigo mientras besaba tu cuello y te susurraba al oído.

Itachi: Voy a buscar a Sasuke, aunque quisiera estar aquí contigo a solas (entre susurros) y luego de decir eso sonrió de lado y subió las escaleras para buscar a su hermano menor.

Sasuke e Itachi bajaron las escaleras. Itachi te abrazo por atrás y te presentó.

Itachi: Ella es mi novia hermanito.

Sasuke: Se acercó a ti, te saludo con un beso en el cachete muy amablemente, y te pregunto con un tono gracioso en su voz – Que es lo que una bella chica le vio a mi hermano mayor? (comenzó a reírse)

Itachi: Ya deja de ser tan infantil.

Vos te empezaste a reír y dijiste.

Tu: Ahora hay alguien mas que se comporta como un nene chiquito.

Sasuke: Esa es mi cuñada, tú y yo nos llevaremos bien. Pero contéstame la pregunta, en verdad.

Tu: Itachi es el ser mas dulce y tierno de la tierra, además es muy sexy y lindo (Mirada perver) (Yo: Hay menores en la sala -.-)

Itachi: Y tu eres las chica mas sexy, dulce, hermosa y perfecta del mundo. Por eso te amo bonita, tengo suerte de que seas mía. (Te abraza con fuerza)

Sasuke: (Con un trauma por ver así de meloso a su hermano mayor) Son muy raros (Retrocediendo lentamente)

Después de dejarle un trauma a Sasuke O_O, todos se fueron a comer algo encargado a domicilio. Estuvieron toda la noche riendo, charlando y haciéndole bromas a Itachi junto a Sasuke, por suerte te llevas muy bien con tu cuñado.

**Cap 5-**

Luego de esa noche llego el domingo, que traía consigo prepararte para un lunes muy agotador al recibir un nuevo año escolar.

El día domingo te levantaste temprano en al mañana, pusiste música y te dedicaste a preparar tu mochila, sabias que este año no seria tan aburrido como los anteriores ya que estarías junto a tus amigos y tu novio cursando el ultimo grado para terminar la secundaria. (Yo: Siiiiiii, adiós colegioooo!).

Cuando terminaste te ordenar todo preparaste algo de almorzar, al acabar de comer lavaste los platos y te recostaste en el sillón. Al pasar un rato sonó el teléfono de tu casa, atendiste y oíste a Itachi.

Itachi: (…)-chan, estoy muy emocionado, porque mañana es el primer día de clases y pasare a buscarte.

Tu: Si, lo recuerdo, es mas justamente estaba preparando mis útiles amor.

Itachi: Yo los preparare en la noche, por cierto, porque no vienes a mi casa un rato?

Tu: Esto, bueno ahora iré.

Itachi: Okei, te espero bonita, un beso, nos vemos.

Tu: Besos !

Vos te levantaste del sofá, y te dirigiste hacia la casa de tu novio. (Yo: Que bien se siente decir eso verdad? Jajajaja)

Cuando llegaste a la casa de Itachi, tocaste a la puerta y te abrió Sasuke.

Sasuke: Cuñada, que bueno que estas acá.

Tu: Si, vine a ver a Itachi, porque mañana empezamos el colegio juntos. Hablando de eso, tu a donde iras?

Sasuke: Al Konoha, supongo que tú también, sabiendo que es el mismo colegio que el mío y de Itachi.

Tu: Exacto, que bueno, podremos pasar recreos todos juntos.

Cuando Sasuke y vos terminaron de charlar, llamaron a Itachi.

Tu: Hola amor.

Itachi: Bonita, viniste!

Tu: Por supuesto.

Los tres estuvieron charlando toda la tarde, hasta que se hizo de noche, por eso Itachi te acompaño a tu casa, ambos salieron en el deportivo de el.

Cuando llegaron, abriste la puerta y le diste un beso.

Itachi: (Entre besos chiquitos que te daba con amor) Ma-ñana te ven-dre a buscar bo-nita.

Tu: (correspondiendo) S-si, te esperare.

Ustedes se despidieron con un beso muy apasionado y luego Itachi se fue a su casa, mientras vos entraste.

Comiste algo, lavaste todo y lo guardaste en su lugar, luego preparaste tu mochila y tu uniforme, que estaba compuesto por una pollera tableada color verde, una chomba blanca con el cuello también verde, unas medias hasta las rodillas blancas y los zapatos que cada alumno eligiera, en tu caso llevabas unas zapatillas botitas verdes y blancas para que no desconvine nada. Al acabar te fuiste a dormir con una sonrisa.

**Cap 6-**

Llego el gran día, tu regreso a clases.

Vos estabas dormida hasta que sonó el despertador a las 05:30 de la mañana, al principio te costo levantarte porque era muy temprano, pero luego recordaste que en media hora llegaría Itachi, así que te levantaste como rayo y te fuiste a bañar, cuando acabaste te pusiste tu uniforme, te maquillaste un poco, y añadiste algunos complementos, como pulseras y aritos.

Luego de eso ya habían llegado las 06:00, sonó el timbre agarraste tu cartera bandolera blanca y abriste la puerta, y ahí estaba Itachi, apoyado en su deportivo con una pose muy sexy, te le acercaste y prácticamente te le tiraste encima de la emoción.

Itachi: (…) nos vamos a caer (con una sonrisa, mientras te correspondía el abrazo)

Tu: (riéndote) Lo lamento, es que estoy muy emocionada por volver a ver a mis amigos.

Itachi: Claro y a mi que me parta un rayo no?

Tu: Jajaja, no lo puedo creer, estas celoso?

Itachi: (Mirando hacia otro lado como si nada le importara) No, nada que ver.

Tu: (Lo besaste hasta el punto de jugar con su lengua)

Itachi: (Correspondiendo muy a gusto) Bueno talvez un poco, pero es solo porque te amo.

Tu: Yo más. (Mirándolo tiernamente)

Ambos se subieron al auto y fueron al colegio.

/En la puerta del establecimiento Konoha/ (Yo: Que rápido !)

Cuando llegaron, Itachi bajo del auto primero y te abrió la puerta, tu bajaste, y los dos entraron.

Itachi: (Mirando hacia todos lados)

Tu: (Observándolo) Quieres ir a algún lado amor?

Itachi: No, es solo que me preguntaba donde estarán mis amigos que se pasaron aquí también.

Tu: Ve a buscarlos (Carita de comprensión) De paso yo iré a buscar a Hinata e Ino.

Itachi: Segura?

Tu: Claro (Le diste un piquito chiquito (Recordemos que están en la escuela)

Itachi: Esta bien, antes de entrar al salón te busco.

Tu: Bueno.

Cada uno se fue a buscar a sus amigos, vos encontraste a Hinata y a Ino, mientras que Itachi encontró a un chico llamado Sasori.

Itachi: Hola Sasori.

Sasori: Itachi, hola, cuanto tiempo amigo.

Itachi: Si, la verdad.

Ambos conversaron un rato, hasta que llego la melliza de Sasori, la odiosa e irritante Karin, quien estaba enamorada de Itachi.

Karin: Hola hermoso, cuanto tiempo.

Sasori: No fastidies nenita (Yo: Bien dicho !)

Itachi: Hola (Indiferente)

Gracias a dios sonó la campana que indicaba que debían entrar a clases.

Sasori: Bueno vamos a clases todos juntos? Después de todo vamos al mismo salón.

Itachi: Lo siento pero debo buscar a mi novia.

Karin: O.O (Como dijo? No puede ser. DEPRECION)

Sasori: Que sorpresas me tendrás guardadas para este año compañero.

Itachi: Ya te enterarás. (Con sumos de superioridad) (Yo: Se ve tan sexy cuando hace eso)

Itachi se dirigió a buscarte, al encontrarte, lo estabas esperando con tus amigas, al encontrarse todos se fueron a su grado.

**Cap 7-**

Cuando entraron aun no había llegado el profesor de hoy, que es Iruka.

Así que todos eligieron sus asientos, Karin se dirigía hacia donde estaba sentado Itachi, pero tú te sentaste antes y así empezó la discusión.

Karin: Sal del lado de mi chico, zorra.

Tu: Lamento comunicarte que el es mi novio.

Karin: Así que tu eres esa chirusa.

Itachi: (Con una venita en su frente y muy enojado) Deja de insultar a mi novia Karin, o no respondo de mi. Ven amor vamos a sentarnos en otro lugar. (Te galo del brazo y se sentaron en el tercer banco de la fila de en medio).

Tu: Quien es ella? (Con un aura negra de la ira)

Itachi: Una tonta que no tiene importancia.

Tu: Seguro? (Con una mirada de hielo)

Itachi: Estas desconfiando de mi?

Tu: La verdad es que no te conozco mucho, no se casi nada de tu pasado, ni de tu expediente gatuno.

Itachi: Sabes lo mas importante sobre mi familia (Que los padres de Itachi murieron) Te parece eso poco?

Tu: Claro que no, pero y que hay de las zorras que te acosan? Como esa loca.

Itachi: Es la hermana de mi amigo, no tiene importancia para mi.

Tu: Iré a tomar un poco de aire.

Itachi: (…) Te amo, no quiero que paliemos.

Tu: Y menos por esa tonta, tienes razón. TE AMO.

Vos saliste hacia el baño, para refrescarte un poco la cara, pero de repente sentiste que alguien te sujeto del brazo y te acorralo contra la pared.

**Cap 8-**

¿?: Hola preciosa.

Tu: Suéltame idiota, tengo novio.

¿?: Sabes cuantas querrían estar en este momento en tu lugar?

Tu: A si? (Tono irónico) Mira que paradójica es la vida, justamente yo NO. (Te fuiste al baño).

Cuando regresaste, entraste al grado y te sentaste junto a Itachi.

(No pudieron hablar sobre nada, porque entro el profesor justo detrás de ti).

Iruka-sensei dio la clase y llego el recreo.

/En el patio de descanso/

Itachi y vos salieron junto a Hinata e Ino.

Los cuatro estuvieron hablando, hasta que se sumaron Naruto y Sai los novios de las chicas. Lógicamente las tres parejas se dispersaron por diferentes lados.

/Con Itachi y vos/

Ustedes estaban hablando muy tranquilos hasta que un chico te silbó y te dijo bonita.

Itachi: Lo voy a matar (Totalmente enojado)

Tu: Mi amor, no vale la pena, tranquilízate.

Itachi: Si se te vuelve a acercar no tendrá la misma suerte.

Tu: No sabia que eras tan celoso. (Contenta porque tu novio se preocupaba por ti)

Itachi: Ya me iras conociendo mejor. (Con una mirada dulce) De todos modos, no me gusta que estos te estén atrás, eso pasa por salir con una chica tan hermosa.

Tu: Gracias por quererme. (Será mejor que no le diga lo del molesto chico, cuando fui al baño)

Cuando termino el receso volvieron a clases (Yo: Hagamos magia, miren abajo. Jajajaja)

Ya termino el primer día de colegio y tú te fuiste junto a Itachi a buscar a Sasuke a su salón para irse todos juntos. (Hinata, Ino, sus novios y Sasuke eran un año menores que ustedes)

Los tres se subieron al auto y se fueron a tu casa a comer algo.

/En tu casa/

Vos preparaste una comida rápida y los tres se sentaron a almorzar.

Todos: Que aproveche.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron haciendo sobre mesa un rato.

Sasuke: Porque no vienes a vivir a casa cuñadita? Tu comida es riquísima.

Tu: Y eso que no probaste una comida mas elaboraba Sasu.

Itachi: No me parece una mala idea. (Con una sonrisa de lado a causa de sus pensamientos)

Sasuke: (Conociendo ya a su hermano mayor) Que será lo que esta pasando por tu mente, seguro que nada bonito. ¬¬

(Itachi y Sasuke mirándose con rayitos en los ojos)

Tu: (Riéndote) Son dos chiquilines, los pequeños Huchiha.

(Todos se rieron liberando al tensión).

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Itachi

Itachi: Hola.

¿?: Amigo, como estas?

Itachi: Eh, todo bien. (Contento de hablarle)

¿?: Que te parece si vienes hoy a casa a joder un rato, además debemos ponernos al tanto de muchas cosas, lo recuerdas?

Itachi: Mejor ven tú, y te presento a mi novia.

¿?: Pero tendré que ir con Karin.

Itachi: Bueno después de todo es tu hermana. (Con un tono pesado)

¿?: OK, entonces nos vemos en al noche, en tu casa verdad?

Itachi: Si, si, hasta luego.

Cuando Itachi colgó el teléfono, Sasuke le pregunto quien era.

Itachi: Esas explicaciones se las debo dar a mi novia, no a un hermanito celoso.

Tu: Itachi, nos seas así con Sasu.

Sasuke: (Sonrió con superioridad)

Itachi: A bueno, parece que lo quieres mas a el no?

Tu: te levantaste de tu silla y abrazaste a Itachi por su cuello desde atrás. El te sentó sobre sus piernas y te beso.

Itachi: Así no se vale, un beso tullo me puede.

Tu: Bueno, eso no te demuestra que te amo a ti con mi vida?

Itachi: Si.

Sasuke: (Bostezo) Chicos me aburren. Bueno al final quien era?

**Cap 9-**

Itachi: Era Sasori, vendrá hoy en al noche a casa. Así que porque no vienes con nosotros ya a casa amor?

Tu: Por supuesto que no, no quiero incomodar.

Itachi: Estas loca? De ninguna manera, tú te vienes conmigo, además quieren conocerte.

Tu: Esto…Bueno.

Itachi: Pero hay una mala noticia, Karin vendrá también.

Tu: Perdón? Como dijiste? (cara maligna)

Itachi: Si, la verdad a mi también me desagrada la idea, pero es la hermana de Sasori.

Sasuke: No puede ser, esa acosadora molesta.

Tu: Ya somos dos cuñado, pienso lo mismo.

Itachi. No estarás celosa no (…)?

Tu: Yo? Celosa? No, para nada. (Ironia)

Itachi: Mmm, creo que si.

Tu: Bueno, después de todo yo también soy muy celosa, además como te sentirías si alguien te hiciese una escena diciendo que yo soy su chica?

Itachi: Lo mataría.

Tu: Bueno, yo no llegue a eso, pero me desagrada su presencia.(muy molesta"y celosa")

Itachi: Esta bien, solo por ti suspenderé todo, no hay nada mas importante que vos.

Tu: Harías eso por mi? (carita tierna)

Itachi: Por supuesto.

Tu: Sos un amor, bonito. Deja no suspendas nada, si tu quieres ver a tu amigo, yo soportare a esa… bueno da igual lo que estaba pensando, pero eso si, que no se te acerque porque no respondo por mis actos.

(Ambos celosos enamorados, se miraron con ternura)

Sasuke: Bueno ya que todos presentaran a sus parejas, yo podría presentar a la mía?

Tu: A que lindo, Sasu tiene novia, te felicito. (Te levantaste y lo abrazaste)

Sasuke: (Correspondiendo) Gracias.

Itachi: Que bueno, me alegro por ti hermano, por supuesto tráela.

Tu: Y quien es?

Sasuke: Su nombre es…

**Cap 10-**

Sasuke: Su nombre es Sakura.

Itachi: Que bueno, me cae bien esa chica, se nota a la legua que te quiere mucho.

Tu: Te refieres a mi amiga Sakura? Tu compañera de curso al igual que Hinata e Ino?

Sasuke: Así es. (Con una sonrisa tierna de enamorado)

Itachi: Veo que les a tocado la racha del amor a los Huchiha no hermanito?

Sasuke: Por suerte si. (Sonrisa leve en su rostro)

Luego de conversar, tú levantaste la mesa.

Itachi: Bueno Vamos yendo bonita?

Tu: Pero debo bañarme.

Itachi: Lleva la ropa y te bañas en mi casa.

Tu: Haí. (Si en japonés)

Nuevamente los tres se subieron al convertible de Itachi y se fueron a la casa de tu novio y tu cuñado.

Luego de conducir por un rato mientras escuchaban música y charlaban de todo un poco, llegaron a la casa.

/En la casa/

Itachi: En unas cuantas horas viene Sasori, quieres bañarte (…)?

Tu: Si, donde puedo hacerlo?

Itachi: En el baño de mi habitación.

Tu: La vez que vine no e visto donde quedaban las habitaciones, me llevas?

Itachi: Claro.

Tu: Gracias. Después preparare la cena, se que ninguno de ustedes la ara. ¬¬

Itachi: Bueno, ya que insistes, jajajajaja, pero yo te ayudare lo prometo.

Mientras Sasuke miraba un poco de tele en la sala de estar, Itachi y tu se dirigieron a su habitación.

Itachi abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entraron, la habitación es muy bonita y esta pintada de azul y negro.

Tu: Que hermoso cuarto.

Itachi: Pero no se compara a ti.

Ambos se besaron muy apasionadamente mientras jugaban con sus lenguas, sin darse cuenta cayeron en la cama.

Tu: Me encantaría quedarme así por siempre, pero debo preparar la cena.

Itachi: Bueno, por esta vez te salvas pero ya veras la próxima.

Tu: Tendría que tener miedo?

Itachi: A nuestro amor jamás. Pero eso me sonó a reto, quieres una batalla?

Tu: Yo ganare. (Sonrisa de lado)

Itachi: No estés tan segura. (Comenzó a hacerte cosquillas)

Tu: Jajajajaja (Estallabas de risa) Ya vasta, tengo que bañarme.

Itachi: Y que tal si te acompaño?

Tu: (Un gran sonrojo se noto en tu cara)…

Itachi: Que linda te vez, bueno te dejo sola, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Tu: Esta bien.

Itachi se levanto de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta, pero tú lo paraste y le diste un beso muy tierno y dulce. Itachi correspondió, te miro con sus ojos envolventes diciéndote TE AMO, y se fue.

Tu: Itachi…

Itachi: Que?

Tu: Te amo !

El solo sonrió y serró la puerta, ya te había dicho todo con la mirada.

Vos te bañaste. Cuando terminaste te vestiste con un short de color negro con tirantes, una remera blanca lisa con mangas cortas abuchonadas y unas zapatillas negras y blancas de formato botitas. Llevabas tu pelo largo atado con una media coleta y una flor blanca que la sujetaba. Tu maquillaje consistía en tener los ojos delineados con una capa de rimel en tus pestañas y unos labios brillosos de un rosa muy delicado.

Cuando acabaste de producirte, bajaste las escaleras y ahí estaban Sasuke e Itachi ya bañados y vestidos. (Se bañaron los dos en lo que tardaste en arreglarte)(Yo: Después de todo ser mujer y verse bien es mucho mas complicado de lo que todos creen. No es así chicas? Igual jamás debemos dejar de ser quienes somos por agradar a los demás ;) reacuérdenlo)

Itachi llevaba una chaqueta roja de cuero, un pantalón y una remera de mangas cortas en escote en V (sin exagerar) de color negro al igual que las zapatillas, mientras que Sasuke estaba vestido con una remera azul de mangas largas (Pero el las tenia arremangadas hasta los codos) y un pantalón blanco, junto a unas zapatillas del mismo color que la remera.

Ambos se quedaron embobados al verte bajar las escaleras, mientras inundabas el ambiente con un agradable aroma a jazmines.

Itachi se acerco a las escaleras y te tomo la mano para ayudarte a terminar de bajar mientras te decía…

Itachi: Te vez verdaderamente hermosa.

Sasuke: Te vez preciosa cuñadita.

Tu: Muchas gracias. (Con una tierna sonrisa, una mirada de ángel y un sonrojo leve)

Después de eso, Itachi y tú se fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena, hicieron unas pizzas caseras con queso y jamón y otras con queso y cebolla. Justo cuando metieron las pizzas al horno tocaron el timbre.

Sasuke se dirigió a abrir la puerta y al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta se quedo totalmente…

**Cap 11-**

Sasuke: Abrió la puerta y delante de sus ojos estaba Sakura vestida con un vestido corto de color verde con rayas blancas, que realzaban el color de sus ojos jade, y unos zapatos muy delicados de color blancos también y un moño en al punta. Llevaba el pelo recogido, labios con brillo transparente y una sombra rosada en los parpados.

Sasuke: (Se quedo embobado al verla, lógicamente no le salían las palabras)

Tu: Sasuke, como te vas a quedar callado? Almenos dile que esta hermosa. Por cierto estas muy linda amiga.

Sakura: (…) Que haces aquí?

Tu: Estoy en la casa de mi novio.

Sasuke: Ella es la novia de mi hermano. (Al fin dijo algo)

Tu: Te perdiste varias cosas por venir mas tarde de tus vacaciones, jajajaja.

Itachi:(Se acerco y te abrazo por atrás) Ya pasemos dentro chicos.

Todos entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor.

Sasuke: Estas muy hermosa Sakura. (Mientras caminaban)

Itachi y yo nos sentamos juntos en uno de los lados de la mesa, Sasuke y Sakura también juntos al otro lado de la mesa.

Sakura: Entonces estas saliendo con mi cuñado?

Tu: Así es, y tu con el mío (Sonrisa)

Después de reír y charlar un rato, tú fuiste a sacar las pizzas del horno y justo cuando las pusiste en la mesa sonó el timbre.

Itachi: Yo abro !

Abrió la puerta y vio a Sasori a quien abrazo dándole la bienvenida. Y detrás estaba la zorra de Karin a quien la saludo con un simple hola. Los hizo pasar a ambos y tú viste a Karin vestida con unos tacos de 20 centímetros, una minifalda y una remera ajustadísima con un escote muy provocador. La saludaste por compromiso al igual que todos en la casa con un gran molestia y luego viste a Sasori a quien reconociste de inmediato, era el entupido que se hizo el importante en el colegio, tu no lo podías creer. Deberías contárselo a Itachi, o solo dejarlo estar? Por el bien de una amistad y por la felicidad de tu novio te callaste e hiciste como si no pasara nada, pero le dedicaste una mirada amenazante a Sasori.

Luego de eso todos se sentaron en la mesa, los hermanos zanahoria uno en cada punta y las parejas igual que antes.

Itachi: Sasori, al fin conociste a mi preciosa novia. (Te miro con ternura)

Sasori: Si, verdaderamente es muy bella.

Mientras Itachi y Sasori hablaban, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que algo te molestaba.

Tu: Discúlpenme un minuto por favor, enseguida regreso.

Sasori: Voy al baño, ya vengo. (Con intenciones de seguirte).

Sasuke: (Se levanto rápidamente poniéndosele en frente a Sasori) Yo iré primero. (Mirada amenazadora) Ahora vuelvo amor. (Dirigiéndose a Sakura.)

Sakura: (Ella también se había dado cuenta de tu actitud y lo comprendió) Haí (Si en japonés).

/ En la cocina/

Sasuke: (Fue hacia donde te encontrabas tu) (…)-chan, que es lo que pasa con Sasori?

Tu: (Al oírlo te diste vuelta muy nerviosa) No es nada, tranquilo.

Sasuke: No me mientas, me e dado cuenta que te incomoda su presencia.

Tu: Esta bien te lo diré, pero no se lo cuentes a Itachi por favor, se enfadaría mucho.

Sasuke: Lo engañaste?

Tu: Claro que no. (Ofendida) Lo que sucede es que ese entupido coqueteo conmigo en el colegio, y ahora no puedo creer que no se disculpe y actué como si nada. Y para colmo la zorra de Karin no para de mirar a MI novio con deseo, no lo soporto más.

Sasuke: (Te abrazo sin decir nada)…

En ese momento entro Itachi, preocupado porque no regresabas e interpretó mal la situación.

Itachi: Que es lo que están haciendo? (Enojado y desconfiando de ti)

Sasuke: La abrazo o no lo vez idiota. (Enojado, porque su tonto hermano mayor no se daba cuenta de lo incomoda que se encontraba su propia novia)

Tu: (Llorando y muy molesta por saber que Itachi se atrevió a desconfiar de ti) Sasuke solo me abraza porque se dio cuenta de lo que tu no.

Itachi: Pero…

Tu: (Te separaste de Sasuke) Pero nada (Lo interrumpiste) Te atreves a desconfiar de mi, mientras que yo tengo que estar aguantándome las ganas de gritar que el entupido al que abrasaste como un buen amigo, coqueteo conmigo y ahora actúa como si nada… (No te diste cuenta de que habías dicho todo lo que había sucedido, solo te sentías liberada)

Itachi: (Se acerco a ti, te dio un beso muy suave y te susurro) Lo lamento, espero que puedas perdonarme. (Le sonrió a Sasuke mientras le agradecía que te hubiese contenido, y se fue con una cara de odio inimaginable).

Sasuke: Conozco a mi hermano, va a matar a Sasori.

Ambos se fueron corriendo hacia el comedor y ahí estaba Karin discutiendo con Sakura porque la zorra pelo de zanahoria dijo que le sacaría a Sasuke. La dos se miraban con odio y rayitos en los ojos, pero la verdad en ese momento no te importo mucho, ya que no veías a tu novio por ningún lado.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido de alguien cayendo contra unas botellas que estaban al lado del tacho de basura de la calle.

Dentro de la casa el silencio se fue abriendo paso entre las personas y todos salieron a la calle de donde provenía el ruido.

Tú fuiste la primera en salir y viste tirado entre las botellas rotas a…

**Cap 12-**

Sasori, quien tenía unas cortadas en la espalda a causa del vidrio.

En ese momento no supiste como reaccionar y lo único que hiciste fue mirarlos a los dos desconcertadamente, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

Itachi: En cuanto entraste supiste quien era ella y no dijiste nada. (Enfadadísimo)

Sasori: No tenia porque mencionarlo, además ella no seria tuya por mucho tiempo más.

Itachi: Si algún día (…) deja de ser mía no será por tu causa…lo aseguro.

Tu: Jamás dejare de amar a Itachi, aunque la desconfianza nos separe, no serás tu. (Dirigiéndote a Sasori, y recalcando que Itachi desconfió de ti. No te molesto tanto que desconfiara, en ocasiones tu misma lo hiciste con Karin, pero que desconfié por abrazar a su hermano, eso no se lo perdonarías tan fácil)

Itachi: Estoy a punto de perder a la mujer que ame desde le primer momento en que la vi, tan solo por una simple desconfianza que tu provocaste Sasori. Y decías ser mi amigo.

Tu: No me perderás Itachi, pero tampoco te perdonare tu desconfianza hacia Sasuke y hacia mí.

En ese momento Sasori se levanto.

Sasori: No pienso dejar que te quedes con ella, y si no es mía, no lo será de nadie.

Tu: Ya dejen de tratarme como un objeto, porque no lo soy…

Sasori observo que Itachi te miraba con tristeza y aprovecho que estaba con la guardia baja, en ese momento le pego una piña en el estomago, por lo cual Itachi iba a caer en la calle, pero tu viste que un auto iba a impactar en el, así que corriste y lo empujaste hacia la vereda recibiendo tu el choque.

Todos, absolutamente todos, se quedaron sin saber que hacer, para colmo el causante del accidente se había esfumado del lugar. (El conductor)

Cuando Sasuke al fin reacciono le pidió a Sakura que mirara a Itachi (Ella es estudiante para doctora) mientras te traía hacia la vereda para que te examinara.

Cuando el llego hacia donde tu estabas te vio y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, estabas con un golpe en la frente el cual te ensucio toda la cara de sangre, y un extremo de la boca partida (Yo: No se asusten, no es que esta todo el labio roto, sino que tienes una pequeña herida en una parte. Ah y perdón por lastimarte tanto, pero así tendría emoción XD)

Estabas inconsciente, el te levanto en su brazos y le pidió urgente a su novia que llamara una ambulancia.

Sasuke: Sakura llama a una ambulancia, (…) esta inconsciente y muy lastimada.

Sakura: Haí, y también que examinen a Itachi.

Luego de unos minuto llego la ambulancia, esta misma los llevo a los tres a Itachi, Sasori y a ti a un hospital, mientras Karin, Sakura y Sasuke los seguían con un auto atrás.

Cuando entraron, se llevaron a Itachi y Sasori hacia una enfermería para curar sus golpes, pero a ti te llevaron a una sala de terapia intensiva, estabas muriendo lentamente, te reanimaron y tu pulso comenzó a correr normalmente, pero te encontrabas en un leve coma del cual se debían esperar 24 horas para ver tu evolución.

Cuando los médicos terminaron de hacer su trabajo uno salio a darles un informe a tus familiares. Entre ellos estaba Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi, quien había corrido de la enfermería al enterarse de tu estado critico.

Medico: (…) esta en estado critico, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, ahora solo falta ver como reacciona a los medicamentos. Solo nos resta esperar. (Se va)

Itachi: (Llorando) Soy un entupido, esto es mi culpa, si no hubiese desconfiado, si la hubiese conocido mejor y me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que le molestaba, esto no estaría pasando.

Sasuke: (Abrazo a Itachi y le susurro) No es así, reaccionaste como cualquiera lo aria, no te culpes por eso, además (…) te ama y no le gustaría verte así, vamos entra y dile que la amas.

Itachi: (No muy convencido)

Sakura: Conozco a mi amiga, se con los ojos que te mira, son los mismo ojos con los que yo miro a Sasuke y se que eso es amor. Ella ya te ha perdonado por tu desconfianza, te ama de verdad, enserio.

Itachi: Esta bien entrare y le diré que la amo con mi vida, que pelee por vivir mucho tiempo mas junto a mi. (Secándose las lagrimas) (Entra).

Sasuke & Sakura: Lo ven entrar y se les dibuja una leve sonrisa.

/En la sala en la que estas/

Itachi: (Se acerca lentamente y se sienta en una silla junto a ti) Perdón… (Llorosamente) te amo y sos la última persona en este mundo que quería lastimar, pero soy un idiota e hice todo lo contrario, desconfié de ti, pero por favor no me dejes, quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida junto a ti, y planeo que sean muchísimos, quiero verte sonreír cada mañana junto a mi y ver como llenas mi vida de alegría a cada minuto, como inundas cada lugar por el que pasas con tu perfume, quiero que me hagas escenas de celos todo el tiempo que quieras, si es necesario paliare con el mundo entero por estar a tu lado, nadare contra la corriente por estar ahí para lo que necesites, pero no te atrevas a dejarme, aun nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer, y juro que cumpliré cada una de esas cosas que tengo en la lista.

Lentamente sintió como tomaste su mano débilmente, el te miro a la cara y vio como tus ojos se habrían y sus miradas se entrelazaban con amor…

**Cap 13-**

Tu: (Con un hilo de voz) Ni pienses que te voy a dejar libre estando la zorra de Karin.

Itachi: (Se quedo mudo por unos segundos) Sabia que no me ibas a dejar. (Te abraza casi ahogándote, y te besa dulcemente)

Tu: Itachi, me estas lastimando.

Itachi: Lo lamento, es que estoy tan feliz. Voy a avisarles a los demás.

Sale corriendo y gritando de la habitación.

Itachi: Despertó ! (Con una sonrisa enorme)

Sasuke y Sakura: Siiii ! (Sonrisota)

Todos entraron a la sala y te abrazaron. (Casi te matan de asfixia XD)

En ese momento el medico vio que estaban todos en tu habitación y entro a ver que pasaba.

Doc: Que es lo que pasa aquí?

Todos: Despertó

Doc: Déjenme ver.

El doctor te examino las pupilas con una linternita, y te pregunto algunas cosas. Tú estabas muy recuperada, pero necesitabas descansar aun más.

Doc: Ha evolucionado muy bien, pero aun necesita descansar. Quien se quedara a cuidarla?

Itachi: Yo, yo me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario.

Doc: Tu eres su novio?

Itachi: Si.

Doc: Esta bien, mañana ya le podré dar de alta.

Todos se despidieron de ti, e Itachi y vos se quedaron el la habitación.

Itachi luego de unas horas se había quedado dormido en una silla.

Tu: (Lo despiertas) Amor, ven a mi lado, ahí estas muy incomodo.

Itachi: Tranquila, yo estoy bien.

Tu: Bien incomodo, querrás decir.

Itachi: Sos caprichosa bonita n.n (Se acuesta al lado tuyo en la camilla).

Tu te duerme abrazando a Itachi, y el se queda un tiempo mirándote con ternura y acariciando tu mejilla, luego de un rato se queda dormido.

A la mañana siguiente tú te despertaste y lo primero que contemplaste fue el rostro de tu novio, y luego te levantaste lentamente para no despertar a Itachi.

El sintió que ya no estabas entre sus brazos y se despertó, exaltado comenzó a gritar.

Itachi: (Levantándose de golpe de la camilla) (…) !

Tu: Shhhhh, es muy temprano y hay personas que duermen.

Dijiste sin dejar de mirar hacia el jardín del hospital desde la ventana del cuarto.

Itachi se levanto y te abrazo lenta y delicadamente por atrás para no hacerte daño mientras apoyaba su cara en tu hombro.

Itachi: Porque estas tan pensativa?

Tu: No es nada, solo que me preguntaba si lo que dijiste cuando estaba despertando del coma es verdad. Lo que sucede es, quiero decir que hace muy poco tiempo que estamos saliendo. En verdad ya me amas con esa intensidad?

Itachi: Con esa y mucha mas. (Respondió con una sonrisa y te dio un beso en la mejilla)

Tu: Yo también te amo con tanta intensidad, es por eso que no quise que te pasara nada a pesar de tu desconfianza.

Itachi: Ni siquiera en este estado te olvidas e?

Te fue soltando lentamente de ti y se voltio en sentido contrario a como estaba.

Tú te giraste para verlo, pero solo veías su espalda)

Itachi: Lo lamento muchísimo, no quise lastimarte con mis entupidos celos.

Se voltio y te agarro por los hombros.

Itachi: Te amo, lo entiendes? Lo único que quiero es verte feliz sin importarme si estas a mi lado o no. (Clavándote la mirada seriamente) Por eso tengo tantos fantasmas que se transforman en celos cuando no estas junto a mí. Aun no puedo creer que estés conmigo y me digas a mí que me amas, no puedo creer que tu corazón me pertenezca.

Tu: (Simplemente lo abrazaste con mucha fuerza) (Susurro) No tengo nada que perdonarte, no me molestan tu celos, es mas me gusta que te preocupes por mi (Lo miraste a la cara) pero no soporto que desconfíes de tu propio hermano, ninguno de los dos seria capaz de lastimarte jamás. Te amo y mi corazón, alma y cuerpo son tuyos.

Itachi te beso de una manera ardiente, intensa con una pasión que nunca antes habías sentido.

Los dos fueron retrocediendo hasta caer en la cama, Itachi comenzó a besar tu cuello con ternura y cuando todo parecía que en ese instante de desataría todo su amor desde una forma carnal. Entro Sasori, quien se los quedo mirando con asombro al encontrarlos en esa situación y enzima en un hospital. (Yo: Ambos tenían toda la ropa, pero estaban tirados en la cama besándose apasionadamente)

**Cap 14-**

Sasori fue hasta tu cuarto con intenciones de pedir perdón por lo sucedido, pero al verlos tan felices mientras el se sentía tan vació provoco que toda su ira, rencores, celos y envidia resurgieran desde el fondo de su alma. Así que al verlos se fue corriendo, apretando sus puños con fuerza, hacia la calle. (Yo: Interrumpió y ahora se va sin decir nada? Esta loco o que? XD)

Itachi y tu lo vieron salir como un rayo enfurecido, así que el te pidió que te quedaras tranquila en la habitaron mientras el iba a hablar con Sasori.

Pero al llegar a la calle, Itachi vio que ambos hermanos estaban hablando con rabia, así que se dedico a escuchar que planeaban. En es momento Sasori le contó todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos a su hermana Karin, quien había ido al hospital a visitarlo, y los dos juraron que separarían a Itachi de ti cueste lo que cueste.

Cuando tu novio escucho eso no lo dudo ni un minuto, se dirigió a tu habitación y te contó todo.

/Ya sabias todo/

Tu: Como pueden tener tanta maldad? (enojada)

Itachi: No lo se, pero ya no me importa, lo único que quiero es verte feliz a ti y a mi hermano.

Tu: Gracias mi amor, no te preocupes, seguramente algún día se rindan, ambos sabemos que nuestro amor es mucho mas fuerte que su envidia.

Itachi: Lo se, pero tengo miedo de que te lastimen, no lo soportaría. Juro que si llegan a tocarles tan solo un pelo a las personas que quiero, se arrepentirán. (Cara de enojo olímpico! XD)

Tu: Entonces prométeme algo por favor.

Itachi: Lo que sea, solo dime.

Tu: Prométeme que nada ni nadie nos separara, que siempre estarás a mi lado sin importar que pase.

Itachi: Lo prometo (Te beso con un amor inexplicable) Ahora, para que eso te quede en claro, quiero que hagamos algo.

Tu: Que?

Itachi: Dentro de una semana son las vacaciones de invierno, lo recuerdas no?

Tu: Si, si. Lo recuerdo, que hay con eso?

Itachi: Quiero que…

**Cap 15-**

Itachi: Quiero que vengas conmigo de vacaciones, junto a mi hermano, solo nosotros, donde esos dos maniáticos no puedan encontrarnos. Que opinas?

Tu: Creo que es una fantástica idea (sonrisa de lado a lado) Pero que dices si también viene Sakura? Podríamos divertirnos todos juntos, las dos parejas.

Itachi: Me parece bien, entonces mañana sacare los boletos para ir a, eso no lo pensé, a donde quieres ir?

Tu: Me da igual, siempre y cuando te tenga a mi lado (Lo besas dulce, pero apasionadamente)

Itachi: Esa idea me gusta XD Pero que te parece si vamos a Bariloche? Es invierno y habrá nieve, te gusta el lugar?

Tu: Me encanta, en cuanto terminemos la primera etapa de clases nos iremos, verdad?

Itachi: Exacto :). Pensando en eso, tan solo queda una semana de clases, porque no te vienes a vivir conmigo? Tendremos esta semana para probar si todo va bien y sino cuando volvamos de las vacaciones podrías volver a tu departamento. Necesito tenerte cerca.

Tu: (Comenzaste a llorar de la emoción)…

Itachi: Esta bien, si no quieres no (Carita triste u.u)

Tu: No seas tontito, por supuesto que quiero, pero pensé que jamás lo dirías, no se, pensé que no querías pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, que te aburrirías.

Itachi: Sos una tontita hermosa, yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Tu: TE AMO

Itachi: Y yo TE AMO mas.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse, mientas se abrazaban y jugueteaban con sus lenguas.

Pero en ese momento el medico entro.

Doc: Tos, tos, tos (tosiendo para que lo escuchen)

Tu: (Soltaste a Itachi ruborizada a mas no poder)

Itachi: Lo lamento doctor, es que amo a esta mujer con mi vida.

Tu: Yo a este hombre (L

Doc: Me alegro de que en el mundo halla personas tan enamoradas. Pero yo vine a darte el alta (…)

Tu: Ya puedo irme a casa?

Doc: Claro que si, pero mantén el reposo, y el lunes ya podrás vivir normalmente. (Era sábado)

/Se va el doctor/

**Cap 16-**

Itachi: Bueno ahora que te parece si vamos a casa, nuestra casa y le damos la noticia a Sasuke de que vivirás con nosotros?

Tu: Me parece genial :3

Itachi: Primero vamos a recoger todas tus cosas.

Tu: Si.

/En tu departamento/

Tu: Ya tengo todo empacado, nos vamos?

Itachi: Se acercó a ti y te susurro al oído: Por supuesto, después de darte un suave beso en los labios.

/En tu nueva casa/

Itachi y tú entraron con todas las valijas y justo Sasuke estaba pasando por delante de la puerta.

Sasuke: O.o

Tu: Cuñadito no tenias que haber echo una broma sobre que yo me quedara a vivir con ustedes :P

Sasuke: Te venís con nosotros? O sea que esto es igual a hacerle la vida imposible a Itachi y no soportar mas sus comidas? Genial (y te abrazo fuertemente)

Tu: Si esto es igual a todo eso :) Desde hoy les cocino yo :3

Sasuke: Wiii n.n

Itachi: Siiip, (…) viene a vivir con nosotros, pero hoy no va a cocinar ella, yo le voy a preparar algo especial, así que debes esfumarte…

Sasuke: Esa, pilluelo ;) (Significa pícaro, atrevido en el buen sentido)

Itachi y tú se pusieron colorados a más no poder.

Sasuke: Esta bien, de todos modos hoy me iba a lo de Sakura, tengo que conocer a mis suegros.

Itachi: Perfecto. A Sasuke ya que vas a conocer a tus suegros pideles permiso para que Sakura valla de vacaciones con nosotros tres a Bariloche.

Sasuke: Nos vamos a Bariloche? Estupendo.

Itachi: Así es, pero mas que nada estamos escapando de los molestos de Sasori y Karin.

Sasuke: Perfectamente genial entonces. Me voy a bañar y los dejo solitos (te guiño el ojo picaronamente y se fue)

Itachi: Bueno princesa, hoy sos toda mía, aceptas? (Cara pervertida pero tierna)

Tu: Eeem, etto…si (Dioos, no aceptas y sos una tonta, encima voy y te pego ¬¬ jaja:P)

/Cuando Sasuke se fue/

(Itachi ya se había bañado en su habitación)(Itachi estaba vestido con una camisa blanca media desabrochada, un pantalón y zapatos de vestir color negro)

Itachi: Ahora que se fue Sasuke que te parece si te vas a poner mas linda de lo que sos si es posible, mientras yo preparo la comida?

Tu: Y tu vas a cocinar solo?

Itachi: Si, no cocino tan mal después de todo u.u

Tu: Yo confió en ti, me baño y enseguida bajo :3

/Cuando te terminaste de bañar/

Tú estabas vestida con un vestido negro, unos zapatos clásicos con taco alto y una flor que te recogía tu cabello largo hasta la cintura en una media colita color blanco)

Cuando bajaste las escaleras, Itachi estaba en la punta esperándote ya que se había preacatado rápidamente que estabas bajando. Cuando llegaste al ultimo escalón Itachi te agarro por la cintura, te giro suavemente, te dio un tierno beso y te dejo parada frente a el, luego te tapo los ojos y te llevo al comedor mientras al oído te susurraba hacia donde se dirigían.

**Cap 17-**

Cuando llegaron al comedor te destapo los ojos y viste una cena maravillosa decorada con velas, una luz tenue y un poco obscura, con pétalos de rosas sobre la mesa, el sillón y la alfombra frente a la estufa a leña.

Itachi: (Corrió la silla para que te sentaras) Espero que esto sea de tu agrado.

Tu: Es mucho mas que hermoso todo esto mi amor, muchas gracias.

/Cuando terminaron de comer/

Itachi trajo unos bombones de la cocina.

Itachi: Quieres un bombón, bombón?

Tu: Eem, si.

Itachi: Ven a buscarlo (Y se lo puso en la boca, dejando la mitad hacia fuera con la intención de que tu mordieras la otra mitad) (El esta parado en la alfombra adelante del sillón y la estufa a leña)

Tu: No me provoques. (Siguiéndole el juego mientras te acercabas)

Cuando llegaste bien cerca de el, mordiste el bombón rozando sus labios.

Lentamente comenzaron a besarse con la misma intensidad inexplicable con la que se besaron en el hospital, mientras se abrazaban. De a poco fueron quedando sentados en la alfombra e Itachi comenzó a desabrocharte el vestido mientras tú hacías lo mismo con su camisa. Poco a poco su amor se fue desatando de una forma salvaje, tierna y llena de amor.

Al final ambos se encontraban cansados, felices y enamorados después de haber desatado su amor desde una forma carnal y pasional.

A la mañana siguiente tú te despertaste, te pusiste solo la camisa de Itachi que te quedaba muy grande y fuiste a preparar el desayuno. Cuando Itachi despertó se puso su pantalón y te fue a buscar a la cocina.

Cuando Itachi te vio, sigilosamente te abrazo por detrás y te beso el cuello.

Itachi: Mmm, esto de vivir juntos cada vez me gusta mas, deberíamos echar a Sasuke definitivamente.

Tu: Te diste vuelta y lo besaste, luego dijiste: A mi también me gusto mucho, pero no debemos echar a Sasuke (entre risas y cachetes roburizados)

Luego de hablar un rato ambos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar, todo era perfecto hasta que Sasuke y Sakura entraron.

Sasuke y Sakura: O.o

(Ustedes estaban vestidos así nomás, tu con la camisa e Itachi con un pantalón)

Itachi: No te dije que no vinieras?

Sasuke: Es que no pensé que todavía…(Se quedo en silencio, todo era entendible XD)

Tu: (Rojita como un tomate maduro) No hay problema, yo voy a bañarme y a limpiar todo esto, permiso.

Itachi: Yo también voy a bañarme. Después nos vemos chicos.

/Ambos subieron a las habitaciones/ (Tu le diste un beso a Itachi y te metiste en su habitación, bueno también es tu habitación ahora (Ahora van a dormir juntos) e Itachi se metió en la habitación de Sasuke para poder bañarse)

**Cap 18-**

Luego de que Itachi y tú entraran a las habitaciones para bañarse, sigilosamente y escondiéndose entre las macetas y todo lo que encontraban en frente, vestidos con unos lentes negros y unos abrigos de cuello alto, detrás de ti entro Sakura y detrás de Itachi entro Sasuke.

/Contigo y Sakura/

Tu estabas distraída y cuando te diste cuenta detrás de ti estaba parada Sakura con una cara malévola y ansiosa de saber todo lo que había pasado (No olviden que son amigas intimas)

Tu: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! (Pegaste un grito y te caíste sentada al suelo)

/Con Itachi y Sasuke/

Itachi sintió tu grito y se dio vuelta exaltado y vio a Sasuke parado con su pelo azabache y un aura negra de incertidumbre (con muchos signitos de pregunta a su alrededor y una cara de pervertido inimaginable) (Chicas se que estoy exagerando todo, pero es para que se lo imaginen y se rían un rato XD)

Itachi lo vio y impulsivamente le pego un tremendo puñetazo en la cara (Pobre Sasu jaja :P)

Cuando Sasuke reacciono se levanto arrastrándose como una oruga. (Algo así como Risa de Lovely Complex cuando esta deprimida XD)

Sasuke: Hermanito cuéntame todo ya :D (Carita diabólica)

Itachi: (Sobandose la cabeza) Eeem, que quieres que te cuente? Soy un caballero (abriendo un ojito mientras se hacia el superado)

/Contigo y Sakura/ (De nuevo)

Sakura: Cuéntame todo, muero de la intriga, que paso? Como fue? Fue lindo?

Tu: Por favor Sakura respira para hablar XD Y si (mega, archi, súper ruborizada) fue hermoso, me cuido un montón, cenamos y luego… y luego… Kayyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! que pena ñ.ñ

Sakura: Kyaaa, que lindo Itachito-kun, mi cuñadito chibi. (Lo puse por lo tierno XD)

Ambas se pusieron a gritar como locas de la felicidad por lo que te había pasado, mientras saltaban y hacían escenitas de niñas pequeñas.

/Con Itachi y Sasuke/

Itachi: Jajajajaja, de verdad quieres saber?

Sasuke: Claro que si, es que… es que… quiero hacerlo con Sakura y no se como tratarla (Apenado a mas no poder, conociendo la personalidad seria de Sasu-kun esto fue muy vergonzoso para el)

Itachi: Oh, es por eso hermanito? (Se puso seriecito mientras alardeaba de su súper conocimiento sobre el tema) (Yo: Mentiroso, el estaba casi o mas nervioso que vos en ese momento (para ambos fue su primera vez) Pero conociendo a Itachi, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para hacerse el súper. O tal vez no?)

Itachi: Hermanito, tienes que respetarla en todo momento, respetar sus tiempos y comprender si ella aun no esta preparada para dar ese paso, mimarla, quererla y por sobre todas las cosas cuidarla. (Suspirote) Voy a ser sincero, esta fue mi primera vez y también la de (…)-chan, y creo que yo estaba mas nervioso que ella, pero no debes demostrarlo como hice yo, así ella se sentirá segura y ambos podrán dar el paso juntos. (Yo: A que es un tierno? n.n)

Sasuke: Gracias hermano.

Ambos se abrazaron. (Que escena mas conmovedora, se la imaginan?)

Cuando ambos terminaron de hablar y tu con Sakura también, y luego de bañarse Itachi y tu, los cuatro se encontraron en la sala.

Todos se divirtieron y rieron juntos hasta que llego la noche y todos se fueron a dormir. Ese día Sakura se quedo a dormir con Sasuke y tú dormiste por primera vez abrazada junto a Itachi.

/Al día siguiente/

**Cap 19-**

Itachi fue el primero en levantarse, te dio un beso en la frente y te dejo dormir. El bajó a prepara el desayuno. Luego de un rato tú te despertaste y bajaste a ver donde estaba Itachi.

Tú viste a Itachi leyendo un diario muy concentrado, sigilosamente te acercaste, le tapaste los ojos y comenzaste a besar su cuello.

Itachi: Si no quieres que te haga mía ahora mismo deja de hacer eso. (yo: Que hermoso pervertido XD)

Tu: Jajajajajajajaja, eres un tonto.

Itachi: No, solo soy realista y por cierto… TE AMO.

Tu: YO TE AMO MAS.

Ambos se besaron y comenzaron a desayunar.

/En la habitación de Sasuke y Sakura/

Sasuke se despertó y le dio un leve beso en los labios a su novia, el pensó que estaba dormida, pero Sakura lo agarro suavemente de la mejilla y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Luego de un rato ambos bajaron junto a ustedes a desayunar.

Itachi: Vamos apresúrense y coman que hoy tenemos el ultimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Tu: Es verdad, estoy tan emocionada, estaremos todos juntos en Bariloche por 2 semanas XD

Sakura: Yo estoy tan impaciente. Además cuando regresemos tendremos el baile de fin de curso.

Sasuke: Yo ya quiero que viajemos, es la única forma de dejar de ser acosado por la idiot de Karin.

Itachi: Cuando volvamos quiero que todos se pongan a hacer las maletas. Deben llevar mucho abrigo, donde iremos hay nieve.

Luego de la charla todos se prepararon con sus uniformes y se dirigieron al colegio.

/En la escuela/

Todos tomaron sus clases normalmente y llego la hora de la salida (Yo: Ojala se pasara tan rápido u.u)

Ambas parejas se habían reunido en la puerta de la prestigiosa escuela Konoha.

Sasuke: Acompañare a Sakura a buscar sus cosas.

Itachi: Esta bien, vengan ya listos a casa. En la noche sale el micro.

Los jóvenes platicaban tranquilamente, pero no tenían en cuenta que detrás de una maceta se encontraba alguien que estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacerles la vida imposible, al igual que aquella vez en el hospital.

/Flash Back/

Karin: No permitiré que (…) e Itachi estén juntos. Haré lo que sea para impedirlo.

Sasori: Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea hermanita. Sonrisa de lado.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Karin se fue sigilosamente después de escuchar la conversación y se dirigió en busca de su hermano.

Karin: Hermano, ya tengo información y necesito de tu ayuda.

Sasori: Dime lo que sabes.

Karin: Me entere de que la boba de (…) saldrá de vacaciones con mi amado Itachi y también su hermoso hermano con la pelochicle.

Sasori: Pero decídete a quien amas.

Karin: eso no es de tu incumbencia, es muy difícil decidirse. Solo cállate y escucha. Lo que debemos hacer es...

**Cap 20-**

Karin: Debemos ir a Bariloche y hacerles la vida imposible, hay que impedir a como de lugar que sean felices.

Sasori: Estoy de acuerdo.

Karin: Ya saldré a sacar dos pasajes, tú averigua a donde se hospedaran.

Sasori: Ok.

/Con ustedes/

Itachi y tu salieron hacia su casa a terminar de preparar algunas cosas, pero justo en ese momento vieron a lso hermanos zanahoria hablar, así que se tomaron el atrevimientos de escuchar por su propio bien lo que planeaban.

Itachi: Como pueden ser tan malvados? (Enojado a mas no poder)

Tu: Amor, tranquilízate, lo que debemos hacer es seguirles la corriente, quien venir? Pues, entonces deja que vengan, caerán en sus propias trampas.

Itachi: Esa idea me gusta. :D

/En su casa al atardecer/

Sasuke: Volvimos, y ya estamos listos.

Tu: Perfecto cuñadito, ya bajamos.

Todos ya estaban listos y bajaron, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la terminal. Pero en ese momento Sakura reconoció el auto de Karin. Itachi y vos no se preocuparon y les contaron a los chicos lo que estaban planeando para que los malvados hermanos se rindieran. Así todos rieron y disfrutaron durante el viaje, ya que tenían un motivo por el cual sonreír…

/En Bariloche/

Felices bajaron del micro y se encontraron con un hermoso escenario repleto de nieve. Todos se dirigieron al hotel.

Sasuke: Lo que daría por estar en aguas termales.

Sakura: Leí en el folleto que en este hotel hay una de esas, así no echaras de menos Japón :D

Itachi: Entonces que no se dude más, todos a las aguas termales.

Todos: Siiiiiiiiiiiii !

/En las aguas termales/

Karin: Ahí están, vamos a teñir las piscinas para que queden de color azul.

En ese momento Sasuke los vio y se dio cuenta de lo que querían, así que les dijo a todos que salieran de las piletas y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, empujo a Karin y a Sasori, realmente quedaron como dos gnomos XD

Todos: Jajajajajajajaja

Luego de eso, salieron sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás para que los hermanos no se dieran cuenta de que ustedes ya sabían todos. Riendo a mas no podes cada uno se fue a su habitación. Itachi y tú en una y Sasuke y Sakura en otra.

Ambas parejas durmieron y al día siguiente se encontraron en el buffet.

/En el buffet/

Itachi y tu: Buen día chicos.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados desayunando.

Sakura: Y hoy que haremos?

Sasuke: Que tal si nos vamos a esquiar?

Tu: Eso es perfecto.

Itachi: Esta bien, entonces comamos y vallamos.

Sasori, quien se encontraba comiendo en al mesa de al lado con anteojos de sol y un diario para ocultar su rostro los escucho y llamo a Karin, que aun estaba tirada en una cama durmiendo y roncando.

Mientras tanto en su mesa:

Sasuke: Perfecto Sasori a escuchado todo, creyó que con esos anteojos de sol en un lugar serrado pasaría desapercibido? O.o

Tu: Ahora a disfrutar y a esperar a ver que tramaran XD

**Cap 21-**

Cuando todos llegaron al lugar para esquiar, un profesor, que verdaderamente les resultaba muy conocido y con un pelo extremadamente reconocible, les enseño todo lo necesario y "aseguro" la tabla de esquí de Sasuke. Pero lamentablemente nuestro querido profesor Sasori, no contaba con que Sasuke es un experto en este deporte y por supuesto, no dejaría de verificar su tabla XD

Sasuke demostró una gran experiencia en el tema y dejo con la boca abierta a el bobo cabeza de zanahoria y como en repetibles ocasiones a la zorra de Karin enamorada.

Sakura corrió a besar a su novio y por "accidente" atropello a una mujer con una peluca negra, porque tendría peluca verdad?

Sakura: Que haces aquí Karin?

Karin: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, me rindo u.u Me iré y no volveré a molestarlos, los detesto.

Sasori: Son un cuarteto de molestos.

Itachi: Espero que no vuelvan a acercarse a mi familia

En ese momento sin controlar sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo bien merecido al cabeza de chorlito y luego de eso, ambos hermanos salieron corriendo hacia quien sabe donde.

Todos: Se lo tenían más que merecido.

Sasuke: Ahora que estos maniáticos se han largado de nuestras vidas, creo que es hora de ser felices y de realmente disfrutar. Así que, que te parece si esta noche vamos a cenar nosotros solos amor (Dirigiéndose por supuesto a Sakura)

Sakura: Me parece una hermosa propuesta cuchurrumin. (Sonrojada)

Itachi: Cuchurrumin? O.o (Riendo a más no poder)

Tu: No creo que seas el más sindicado para reírte de apodos de novias "Cuchurulo"

Sasuke no aguanto más y estallo de la risa.

Itachi: Bueno, ya es suficiente (Sonrojadísimo) Ve, diviértete y cuida a Sakura…Cuchurrumin :P. Hablando de salir, que te parece si nosotros también nos tomamos la noche libre preciosa.

Tu: Si, eso seria hermoso.

/En la noche/

Sakura y tú estaban juntas en una de las habitaciones vistiéndose y ayudándose mutuamente a ponerse bellas pata sus respectivos novios.

Sakura se vistió con un hermoso vestido que hacia juego con su cabello.

. /_fwjB8WtXs_M/TCjOKKBQAGI/AAAAAAAAAn0/KK-7C_ 

Luego se maquillo y se puso algunos complementos para estar perfecta. Por tu parte, te maquillaste, añadiste accesorios y también te pusiste un delicado y al mismo tiempo provocativo vestido.

. 

En la habitación en la que se encontraban los chicos, ambos se habían puesto un traje de gala y ya se dirigían a la sala de recepción del hotel.

Luego de unos minutos Sakura y vos bajaron las escaleras dejando perplejos a los jóvenes hermanos.

En un juego de miradas los cuatro de encontraron.

Itachi: Estas lista mi lady? (Sujetando suavemente tu delicada mano)

Tu: Siempre estaré lista si te tengo a mi lado.

Sasuke: Y tu, mi bella dama?

Sakura: Sin dudarlo ni un segundo amor mío.

Esa noche las parejas comieron en un restaurante y luego se dirigieron a las habitaciones.

/En la habitación de Sasuke y Sakura/

Sasuke: Antes de que digas nada, quiero decirte que te amo como a nadie en este mundo, que siempre voy a respetarte y esperare el tiempo que sea en cada paso que tengamos que dar, porque los pasos se dan de a dos y yo estoy dispuesto a todo por caminar a tu lado, soy simplemente un esclavo de tu corazón y de tu dulce mirada color jade.

Sakura: Ya no debes esperar mas, estoy dispuesta a entregarte mi cuerpo, ya que mi corazón te pertenece hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sasuke recostó a su amada dulcemente en la cama y sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de amarla ni en un solo instante, sumidos en el más sincero amor, se entregaron por completo y se hicieron suyos el uno del otro.

/En tu habitación/

Itachi: Mi princesa, no hay momento que me haga mas feliz que cuando estas cerca de mi. Cuando te beso todo lo malo desaparece y ere lo único que necesito para vivir, eres mi aire, eres mi todo.

Tu: No hay razón por la que ser tu aire, no soy algo que necesites, simplemente soy alguien que te pertenece, te ama y te es fiel con su vida y alma. Te amo.

Itachi: Te amo.

Sin dudarlo, volvieron a entregarse y a amarse siempre con la misma intensidad. Uno era el oxigeno que lo mantenía vivo al otro. Ambos son esenciales en sus vidas, son únicos e irremplazables, porque realmente sienten amor.

/A la mañana siguiente/

Itachi: Ya es momento chicos, hoy…

**Cap 22-**

Itachi: Hoy volveremos a casa n.n

Tu: Si que se pasaron rápido las vacaciones u.u

Sakura: Pero miren el lado positivo, para Itachi y tu este es el ultimo año, ya terminan la secundaria :)

Sasuke: Así que ahora disfrutemos, que tan solo queda un mes de clases y luego el baile de fin de curso.

Itachi: Es verdad. Bueno, ahora a empacar todo, el avión nos espera.

Luego de pasar una hermosa tarde en familia, ambas parejas tomaron el avion y al pasar unas horas regresaron a casa.

/En la casa de Itachi/

Sasuke: Ahora que Sakura esta en su casa empezare a preparar las cosas para mañana ir al cole.

Tu: Es verdad, yo también voy a prepara el uniforme.

Itachi: Te acompaño.

Todos prepararon sus cosas y se fueron a cenar y luego de eso a dormir.

/A la mañana siguiente/

Vos escuchaste tu despertador y admiraste el rostro de tu novio aun dormido, sumido en un dulce sueño, así que besaste suavemente sus labios y lo viste abrir sus hipnotizadores ojos.

Itachi: Mmmmm, no hay ninguna otra forma mejor que esta para despertar.

Tu: Lo mismo pienso (Regalándole una calida sonrisa) Vamos bello durmiente, levántate que se nos va a hacer tarde. Voy a despertar a Sasuke.

Vos te dirigiste a la habitación de Sasuke y lo despertaste pacíficamente para que no se exaltara.

Tu: Vamos cuñadito, arriba, el colegio nos espera. (Entre susurros)

Todos se bañaron y se pusieron sus uniformes, y mientras los hermanitos se terminaban de acicalar tú preparabas el desayuno.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la mesa, comieron y se dirigieron al instituto.

/En clases/

Sakura: (…)-chan, te enteraste? Todos en la clase lo están comentando, Sasori y Karin fueron expulsados del colegio y cambiados a otro instituto.

Tu: No lo puedo creer, estoy tan feliz, al fin van a dejar de lastimarnos.

Itachi: Te lo dije mi amor, ahora podemos empezar a ser felices.

Sasuke: De seguro chicos. (Todos se dieron un abrazo grupal)

Sakura: Amiga, hoy puedes acompañarme a comprar el vestido para la graduación?

Tu: Claro que si, yo también lo comprare ya que estoy de paso.

Su charla fu interrumpida por la campana de ingreso y todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

/En el shopping al atardecer/

Sakura: Debemos hacer mas salidas de mujeres XD

Tu: No te preocupes, tendremos tiempo de sobra :3

Ambas recorrieron todas las tiendas habidas y por haber mientras comían un helado y conversaban sobre sus vidas.

Mientras caminaban, tu te paraste de golpe al ver un vestido que te impresiono por completo, así que sin dudarlo mucho entraste y lo compraste. Lo que no hubieses imaginado es que justo en el mismo lugar Sakura encontraría el vestido que el calzaría perfecto. Cuando ambas se decidieron compraron los vestidos y se fueron a una tienda de corbatas y pañuelos.

Sakura: Recuerda (…), los chicos dijeron que hoy comprarían sus trajes, pero para que el color del vestido sea sorpresa nos encargaron comprar las corbatas.

Tu: Si, lo se, entremos y compremos lo que sea necesario.

En dos pequeñas cajitas, ustedes llevaban una corbata y un pañuelo como toque de decoración de los trajes de sus novios.

Al ya tener todos listo volvieron a casa y se encontraron con los chicos. Fue así como comieron y luego acompañaron a Sakura a su casa para luego irse a descansar.

/Un mes mas tarde/

Sakura: Son las 8:45 de la noche y todavía estamos en veremos (…), apurémonos, los chicos vendrán en un hora.

Tu: Lo se, pero tranquila amiga, no son las damas quienes llegan tarde, sino que son los caballeros los que llegan demasiado temprano y deben esperar pacientemente la presencia de su amada.

Ustedes se maquillaron y luego Sakura vistió elegantemente su vestido.

. /_ 

Y al instante tú saliste de tu habitación luciendo el vestido que guardabas en tu placard, el cual tan deseosamente ansiabas llevar.

/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/vestidos-de-gala-temporada-oto%C3% 

Las dos se abrazaron dando la señal de que estaban listas para vivir la mejor noche de sus vidas. No sabían porque, pero tenían el presentimiento de que todo cambiaria para…BIEN.

**Cap 23-**

Un futuro incierto, pero verdaderamente hermosos se acercaba poco a poco, sigilosamente "Tras las nubes, el cielo es siempre azul" Solo eso podían escuchar en sus mentes las jóvenes a la espera de sus amados.

Como nunca, en el aire se respiraba armonía, paz, amor sincero y felicidad eterna.

Aunque la vida ponga trabas en el camino, cuando estas acompañado de la persona adecuada, nada es imposible y nada es tremendamente malo, cuando alguien agarra tu mano con fuerza, es imposible que caigas.

Tu: Eso sentí yo cuando vi atravesar la puerta al hombre que más amo en este mundo. A pesar de que ya habíamos pasado muchos momentos juntos, mi corazón aun seguía precipitándose, acelerándose cuando sentía su respiración acercarse a mi.

El poso sus dulces labios en los míos y todo desapareció, definitivamente no me importaba nada, todo es perfecto si lo tengo a mi lado.

Tu: T-E-A-M-O (Solo moviendo los labios)

Itachi: (Simplemente te miro y luego te beso) "Una mirada vale mas que mil palabras"

/Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura/

Sasuke: *Pensamientos* Siempre fui una persona fría, casi sin sentimientos. Cuando era muy chico perdí a mis padres y eso me marco de por vida. Pero cuando a ella la tengo cerca todo es diferente, mi corazón eternamente herido, sana y no fastidia, puedo regalarle sonrisas que siquiera sabia que tenia. Es la única chica que podría aguantarme y es la única a la que estoy dispuesto a entregarle mi amor y corazón por el resto de mi bacía vida, hasta el momento en que apareció. Lleno mi alma y me hace sentir pleno a cada instante.

"Suavemente la bese, entregándole mis palabras en hechos"

Sakura: *Pensamientos* No se como lo hacia, pero con tan solo mirarlo, su mirada detenía el tiempo y con tan solo un parpadeo entendía lo que quería decirme. Solo me hacia falta besarlo para expresarle que el era, es y sera por siempre MI VIDA…

Sasuke vestía un hermoso traje con el que lucia hermoso y adulto.

. 

Mientras que Itachi lucia un traje de gala que lo hacia aun mas hombre, aun mas perfecto, el cual contrastaba con el profundo de sus ojos y el color de su cabello.

. 

Una vez que todos se saludaron, salieron hacia la calle, ya que ahí los aguarda una limusina:

. /_uMFEehI6srU/TT3tNHB2jGI/AAAAAAAAC_E/x_Q_ 

Al cado de haber charlado mientras el chofer conducía hacia su graduación, llego el gran momento, ahí estaban, a un pie de que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre. A un pie de que un ciclo acabara para dar comiendo a uno aun mejor…

Todos con gran emoción entraron al comienzo, a los primeros capítulos, al lugar en el que se comenzaría a escribir su…FUTURO.

images/Salon%20(15).JPG

Esa noche fue mágica, todo fue ideal, bailaron y se divirtieron con las personas a las que querían, personas con las que elegían pasar cada uno de sus minutos, con quienes querían compartir cada aliento de esperanza.

Bajo una hermosa luna, las dos parejas enamoradas se confesaban su amor, se declaraban y se prometían respetarse y amarse por siempre.

En un momento Itachi se detuvo, contó hasta tres y una canción comenzó a sonar de fondo.

Tu: Tu amor por siempre- Axel

Itachi: No se si lo recuerdes amor, pero en el momento en que afortunadamente tropezamos esta canción sonaba de fondo. Se que es un detalle un poco insignificante, pero quería que fuese con esta canción con la que te lo pidiera. Porque aunque en ese momento ni siquiera lo imaginaba, esta letra describe exactamente lo que siento hoy por ti. Es simplemente que con esa voz, con ese sentimiento de fondo te quiero preguntar si…Te queres casar conmigo (…)? (Suavemente de su bolsillo saco una cajita con un anillo)

. /images/advertisements/2009/07/20/venta-anillo-de-compromiso_674f212351_ 

Tu: (Comenzaste a llorar de la emoción mientras sonreías) *Pensamientos* Me quede anonadada, tenia mil cosas que decir, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. En tan poco tiempo me había echo tan feliz y estaba segura que lo seguiría haciendo. Estaba total y enteramente entregada a el. –Lo besaste apasionadamente-

Tu: Me enseñaste a volar mi amor, me enseñaste a sonreír aunque no tenía motivos, me cuidaste, me cuidas, me sanas con un solo abrazo, tu mirada es mi mundo, es mi todo, no hay palabras que alcancen para describir lo que te amo y todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. No hay nada mas dulce y mas sabroso que un beso tuyo, no haya nada mas confortante que mirar tu rostro al despertarme y todo eso, en este momento lo resumo a un simple y gran ¡SI! Te amo.

Itachi: Te amo futura señora de Uchiha.

Los dos se besaron y abrazaron lo mas fuerte que pudieron, ahora, uno le pertenecía al otro, ahora ya no eran dos, sino simplemente…uno.

/Tres años después/

FIN..?

Esta hermosa historia no hace mas que…EMPEZAR !

**Ova 1-**

Itachi: *Siete años ya han pasado desde que le he pedido matrimonio a mi preciosa esposa. Y hoy los veo a ellos, los veo corriendo por todos lados. Hoy veo tan feliz a mi familia.* (Pensamientos)

/Flash back/

Itachi: Te amo futura señora de Uchiha.

Luego de ese emocionante momento, tras dos meces de largos preparativos, los jóvenes enamorados se casaron.

La boda fue emotiva, llena de amistades y familiares. Un momento de plena felicidad.

Sus vidas así siguieron su curso, todos emprendieron un camino de aprendizaje.

La empresa Uchiha salio a flote y es ahora bien llevada por los hermanos y únicos herederos con ayuda de sus esposas.

Así es, luego de unos años Sasuke y Sakura también contrajeron matrimonio.

Este también fue un maravilloso suceso.

fs70/300W/i/2011/264/9/4/satisfaction_by_ 

Y luego de un año de que ambos matrimonios se consumaran, y que el primero de estos ya llevara tres en pie, nació Misaki, la primogénita de Itachi y (…)

Una dulce niña, cariñosa y hermosa como su madre y tía, y realmente inteligente como su padre y tío.

Cuando la misma cumplió los 15 años.

.net:81/anime-girl-estudiar-wallpapers_31150_ 

Nació Ryu, el hijo menor de esta misma pareja.

photo/33/44/30/abikabris/1287862239265_ 

Pasados cuatro años, nacieron los mellizos de Sasuke y Sakura. Con unos minutos de diferencia se convirtió en el primogénito, Kalimba.

. /_Zn1wxh0BfmY/TQLhN_67QUI/AAAAAAAAAYs/VmyvIK8NQrQ/s1600/939334f_AnimeBoy32m_481728c_ 

Un chico divertido, sincero, con un carácter efusivo como el de su madre.

Y Kokoro, la luz de los ojos de su padre. Una joven callada y fría como Sasuke, pero ella no teme a ser amorosa con sus seres queridos, no se priva de sonreír.

. 

Esta hermosa familia fue creciendo día a día. Juntos descubrieron un mundo diferente, una realidad en la que ya, nunca, jamás, existiría la soledad…

/Fin de flash Back/

Itachi: Ya ha pasado tiempo verdad amor?

Tu: Si, es verdad. Los niños ya han crecido y pronto comenzaran a vivir sus vidas.

Itachi: Ya lo creo. Pero lo hemos hecho bien. Aun seguimos juntos y así lo haremos hasta nuestros últimos días verdad?

Tu: Es lo que mas deseo en el mundo.

Itachi: Mi hermano y Sakura, también envejecerán juntos?

Tu: El amor que se tiene esta familia es demasiado fuerte como para romperse, no temas, y solo mira correr a nuestros hijos y a nuestros sobrinos hacia su futuro, nosotros los guiaremos en lo que podamos. Solo déjate llevar como una hoja mecida por la suave brisa de la primavera. Y recuerda siempre que…TE AMO.

La pacifica imagen, de cuatro jóvenes riendo y corriendo, frente a dos parejas, frente a sus padres, se podía contemplar bajo un ocaso.

Pero un ocaso no es un final, si no el anuncio de que algo aun mejor esta a punto de llegar. El comienzo de un nuevo y brillante día…

/Definitivamente fin/

Muchísimas gracias a todas/os por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo para seguir a esta historia que he escrito con empeño y dedicación.


End file.
